Letter
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: To my followers: YES I know I posted the same chapter twice. I didn't feel like creating a new document to tell you this. We'll be in the process of moving for the next five months so I'm not sure how much time I'll get to work on the new story. I haven't given it up, but there are tons of things to do for a military move. I'm sure you understand. Thanks for following.


Sweat was starting to get in his eyes. Wolf had never been this anxious in all his life, aside from the time Virginia was kidnaped by the Huntsman. He still had nightmares about that. Virginia's breathing had become quick and labored and Wolf could faintly hear her grinding her teeth.

"It's time to push," he told her. Wolf let his instincts take over then. He was vaguely aware of what was happening until it happened. There were benefits to being half-wolf, such as cradling the cub's head when it came into the world and giving it a good smack to make sure the lungs were clear. He cut the cord and cleaned his cub as best he could before wrapping it in a warm blanket. Virginia lay on the couch panting, sweat glistening on every surface of her skin. She had tried her best and now she was tired.

"Wolf, what is it," she asked in a faint voice. Wolf handed the baby to Virginia.

"It's a girl." Virginia smiled with tears in her eyes and looked down at their cub.

"She's beautiful. What should we call her?"

"Ginger?" Virginia snorted.

"Absolutely not. I'm not naming our baby after food," she said. Wolf frowned. He had no idea what to call his child.

"What about Odette? I've liked that name since I saw the Swan Princess."

"Her name wasn't Odette," Wolf explained patiently. Sometimes the storytellers of this world got everything wrong. "Her name was Henrietta, although she _was_ actually a princess of the Second Kingdom, long ago."

"Perfect. Then our Odette will be her own person without having to live up to her name," Virginia replied jokingly. Wolf smiled, pulling the blanket back from Odette's face gently. She wriggled her hand free and clamped it on Wolf's finger.

"Odette it is," he agreed.

"So is she. . . wolfy like you?"

Wolf chuckled.

"She doesn't have a tail yet, if that's what you mean. That grows in later, if at all."

Virginia's brow furrowed.

"How much later?" Her fiancee shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"About a month, I'd guess. I checked. It's already starting to show a little. She'll have a fine tail."

"Hey, that's our daughter you're talking about," Virginia scolded.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Wolf immediately tensed, assuming a protective role. It could easily be Tony, as Wolf had noticed a couple people following him lately. They smelled like the Kingdoms, so they must be watching Virginia for King Wendell. . . or someone else. He hadn't mentioned it to Virginia because he hadn't wanted to worry her. She could've gone into labor too early.

Just before he could turn the knob the door burst open, causing him to jump backwards. Odette immediately began to cry from the loud noise. _Enemies it is, then_ , Wolf thought. There were two men clad in simple leather. Their eyes locked on Virginia as they marched forward.

"Wolf!"

He faced them, growling. They would not _touch_ his family. He lunged at the throat of the larger one and was flung backwards to land on his tail. These men were a _lot_ stronger than they looked. Wolf sniffed. _Uh-oh. Not men. Giants. . . or half-giants._ He got up as quickly as he could and took a fighting stance.

"Virginia, take Odette," he ordered. He could hear Virginia's labored movements as she tried to make her way to the fire escape. One of the men before him growled and tried to push his way past Wolf, but he was able to jump on his back and bite at his throat. The half-giant roared in pain or anger – Wolf couldn't tell - and slammed him up against the wall. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. Where did the other one go? Wolf looked around the apartment. Only one half-giant here. _Virginia_ , he thought. He was beginning to panic. She couldn't get very far after having given birth. Someone screamed, a female.

"Virginia!" Wolf croaked. He looked at the half-giant, who was now clutching Wolf's bite mark. He was bleeding freely. There was a glassy look in his eyes as he came crashing down to earth.

"Huff-puff! Who are you people," Wolf asked the unconscious giant. He stepped over him and ran as fast as he could toward Virginia's voice. She had gone out on the fire escape. He would track her scent. She hadn't gone far, as it was still fairly strong.

"Virginia!" He heard the faint reply of "Wolf" from somewhere below him. He bounded down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. He found her weeping in the alley, clutching Odette's blanket. Wolf felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Odette was gone.


End file.
